


Time is precious

by Acer



Category: Until Dawn
Genre: Blood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acer/pseuds/Acer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Until Dawn fanfic.<br/>Starts off at the ending with the two officers meeting the half turned wendigo Josh.<br/>What if Josh was rescued and how would his friends feel about him after the prank he pulled.How will they react to Josh who is half turned.When the gang find out there is a way to save Josh will they make it in time?The clock is ticking.....<br/>This story is also available on my other accounts like Quotev,Wattpad and Fanfiction</p><p>    The couples:Josh/Sam,Chris/Ashley,Matt/Emily,Jess/Mike</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Josh the Wendigo

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Until Dawn

"Blood...meat..hungry..it's not my fault....it was just a prank...hungry...hungry...HUNGRY! "murmured a crouched figure in the corner of the cave.

Suddenly two officers emerged from the cave with guns. One of them noticed the crouched figure "Sir we have a survivor!"

The couched figure moved towards the light at where the two officers were.

The creature revealed to be Josh Washington or what was left of him. Part of his face was transformed into a Wendigo. Sharp teeth emerged from his swollen gum as his nails were forced outwards.

One of the officers staggered back frozen in shock as Josh glared hungrily at them before launching at them.

One of the officers cried, "Run!" alarming other wendigos as they fled.

Josh screamed out in angrier as his hand stepped on a picture. His milky like eyes stared at the picture and made his body felt cold. Gently he picked up the picture before staring at it for a minute before shaking his head and laying the picture on the rock and running out of the mine cave.

..........................................................................................................................................................................

The picture that lay on the rock was picture of him, Beth, Hannah and Sam before the accident in the mountains.

As Josh was out of the mountain cave he followed the two officers footsteps to his burned cabin where they were hiding.

Josh roared hungry before dashing into the burned cabin.

Glaring around he tried to find the two men before the other wendigos did.

As he was walking downstairs he heard sounds from upstairs like soft footsteps. Quickly he jumped up to the top floor and ended at the bathroom. He stopped for a second, glaring at the bathtub before shaking his head and headed towards the sound.

When he emerged where the two officers they were shaking in fear that made Josh feel kind of sad since he probably didn't look human anymore.

To gain their trust and for them not to shot him Josh tried stand up on his feet and tried to smile painfully.

On the officers gulped and slowly walked backwards as the other one said "Wait, can't you see he is trying to help ..."

The scared officer noticed that Josh hadn't moved a inch and said "Sir should we take him back for research maybe those teenagers who stayed here know him since he isn't fully turned."

The leader nodded before saying "but we need to handcuff him and make sure he doesn't eat us on the way."

..........................................................................................................................................................................

Josh just blinked before he froze, he could hear the other wendigos coming and began growing nervous. Alarmed the two officers looked at each other before they walked towards Josh and handcuffed him and put duct tape(I don't know what you put on people's mouth so....duct tape I guess...) on him stopping him for accidentally hurting them.

When the officers came out of the burned cabin they quickly headed towards the helicopter and went in. As the helicopter began taking off they saw the Wendigos rushing madly towards them even though it was useless. One of the officers saw a large one and shrugged before muttering, "That must be the leader", before the helicopter flew off.

Sam,Ashley,Matt,Chris,Mike,Emily and Jessica were all sitting in Sam's house for a get together meeting since it has been a month after the accident with Josh.

Suddenly the house phone went off as Sam picked it up.

After she had finished talking on the phone she had a shocked expression as she faced the rest "guys Josh is rescued and the doctors want us to come and see him".

..........................................................................................................................................................................

To be continued.......


	2. How to tame a wendigo

The group was silent before Emily shouted out "No way we are going to see that fucking insane bastard again!"

Ashley nodded for once agreeing with her as Matt sighed but said nothing.

Mike looked at Chris who said guilty "I will go since it was partly my fault for not saving him and he is my bro after all."

Ashley looked shocked "No way Chris!Why?!"

Sam looked at Chris before saying "I have to see Josh as well on how he is and why he did this.."

Emily looked annoyed before exclaiming harshly "Sam it is time to let the past Josh go! What he is now is a fucked up crazy psycho wh-"

"Emily shut up! You don't know him!" Screamed Sam angrily as Chris quickly swooped in before a fight happened.

"Come on Sam let's go." He said quickly as Sam followed him to his car.

Mike turned to Jessica who said "I have a bad feeling about this..."before she went to the kitchen to get some chips.

When Sam and Chris arrived at the metal hospital they were immediately taken to a doctor who knew where Josh was.

"Come on you two we have to go quickly."he said as he led them down a corridor with a lot of guards.

When they arrived in room they faced another part of the room with a thick layer of glass.

In the centre of the room, which was covered in fluffy pillows, was Josh.

Josh was sitting on the ground staring blankly at them. His mouth was covered in blood as sharp teeth was pushing its way through the swollen gum.

Sam gasped at the sight of her crush and best friend and covered her mouth with her hands as Chris clenched his fist in anger at the shape of what happened to his best friend before the doctor spoke "you teenagers weren't lying..this is what a wendigo is."

Sam turned around furiously "Josh..Josh is not a wendigo!Not yet at least."

Chris turned to the doctor "can he..see us?"

The doctor shrugged "I don't know we just had him here but he hasn't moved since we brought him here."

Sam suddenly had a crazy idea before saying, "what if someone he knows approaches him would he react?"

The doctor pondered for a minute as Chris looked at her like she had grown a second head.

Finally the doctor said "fine I suppose you can meet him Sam but incase he attacks you take this fire match."

Chris didn't even get the chance to protest as Sam walked in the room where Josh was in.

Sam had slowly approached Josh who seemed to be very interested in the glass window.

When Sam was next to him she softly spoke "hey there Josh..."

Josh whipped his head around as someone had stung him and glared harshly at her before his gaze soften and turned around showing his back towards her.

Chris couldn't help but laugh the sight was hilarious it looked like Sam was the master and Josh was her dog who didn't want to listen to her.

Sam tried to talk to Josh again "hey Josh it's me Sam," but Josh wouldn't even move a muscle.

Sam started to feel a bit bold and walked over to face Josh on the other side before sitting opposite of him.

Slowly Sam reached and touched Josh's sharp teeth, which caused him to flinch but not move away.

Sam smiled sadly before saying softly "hey Josh take it easily and relax."

Josh began to feel a bit hungry and began sniffing Sam's hand before opening his mouth. Sam noticed the change in Josh's eyes before quickly retrieving her hand and taking out a chocolate bar and shoved it in his mouth making him choke for a second.

After Jose finished the sweet treat he circled around Sam before laying his head down on her lap and closed him eyes.

For 10 minutes Sam laid still stroking Josh's head before the doctor came in with Chris.

Quickly Josh's eyes snapped open and stood up glaring at them.

"Woah there Josh relax," Replied the doctor as walked towards them making Josh look at Sam before sitting next to her.

The doctor took out what looked like a syringe filled with bluish liquid as Josh slowly hid behind Sam while shivering as the doctor came close.

Chris looked at his best friend and noticed that Josh was acting like a dog.

Before Josh could escape the syringe was focused into his throat making him roar out before flinching and fainting onto the ground.

The doctor sighed before saying "Sam I think it is best if you come and see him daily since he seem to really like you."

Sam smiled before stroking Josh's hair before saying "will he be okay?"

The doctor sighed before saying "The research department is already researching the cure but we need blood from a real transformed wendigo."

Sam gulped as Chris said "are you suggesting we return back to the mountains to get some Wendigo blood?!"

The doctor sighed "You kids are the only ones who survived and it will save your friend.."

Sam turned to look at Josh who was still asleep before saying "when do we leave?"

"Now."

"Sam! What about the others!?"

Sam turned to Chris "fine I will go on my own!"

The doctor coughed "Sam I'm sorry to intrude but if you go Josh will go with you."

Chris looked horrified "No offence but Josh is a fucking half transformed wendigo! He is fucking dangerous now!"

The doctor sighed "If Sam goes Josh will have a insanity moment.."

Chris sighed defeated before saying "Fine I will go too".

The doctor nodded before saying "Come on we have a strong leash that will hold Josh incase he goes hungry."

Chris looked at the doctor "are you really treating him like an animal?"

The doctor shook his head "No I'm treating him like an experiment oh and you will have to bring some meat flavoured snacks"


	3. Wendigo on the loose

When Sam,Chris and Josh arrived at the mountain they were forced to remember what had happened a month ago.

Josh was silent and was trying to pull the leash away from Sam as she kept pulling back.

"No Josh and just relax".

Josh made some grunt noises as Chris said, "aw she got you wrapped around her finger."

Josh ignored him as he began walking towards the abandon mine cave.

Inside the cave it was pitch black and cold.Chris was moving around his flashlight and making weird nosies which irritated Sam a bit.

As they continued walking they heard a distance scream of a wendigo which made the three stop dead in their tracks and back away slowly.

"Shit Sam what's the fucking plan?!" whispered Chris as he stumped to get out a fire match.

Sam who was breathing heavily, gulped and gabbed the gun but said nothing to him as Josh barred his sharp teeth and stood in a fighting position in front of the two.

As quick as lightening the wendigo leaped towards them as Josh charged towards it with his claws as Sam let go of the leash.

The wendigo and Josh stumbled on the ground as screams and roars echoed the cave making Chris say "Shit we will alert the other wendigos!"

Sam turned around and gasped "Shit Chris they are already coming!"

A large painful roar caught their attention and they looked at Josh who stumbled back and ran out of the cave.

"JOSH!Where are you going!?"cried Sam as she and Chris ran after him out of the mine cave.

Behind them they could hear the distance screeches of wendigo as they ran farther away from them.

Josh had stopped running and faced his two friends before coughing out blood and a long wendigo finger dropped from his mouth onto the snow.

Chris quickly took out a plastic bag and shoved the finger in with a stick.

"Guys we have to get out of here now!"Sam exclaimed as she turned to look back at the mine cave while above them the helicopter was landing.

When they were seated Josh was coughing and whimpering about yucky blood in his mouth as Chris handed him a bottle of water.

Sam was busy catching her breathe and glanced down the mountain to see other wendigos roaring at them and one peculiar large one caught her eyes and softy she murmuring "Hannah" before turning to face Chris.

When they arrived at the mental hospital the doctor who helped them ealier came running to them

"Ah i'm so glad you three are okay and you guys have guests!"

After he said that Ashley,Matt,Emily and Mike came running towards them.

Ashley quickly hugged Chris and began shouting at him about why he went back to the mountains and began sobbing furiously in his chest as Chris smiled.

Emily and Matt turned to Sam who was looking around for someone.

"Sam what's up?" Matt said as he was watching her look around.

"Where is Josh?" She said panicking while holding the cut lose leash.

Chris and Sam both looked at each other before a loud horrific scream entered the hospital.


	4. Hide and go Wendigo

Josh felt hungry as he ran around in the mental hospital. Teeth aching for some warm newly killed meat as he scattered across from room to room.Eyes staring blindly at running bodies before jumping on one.The person-no the prey was screaming and trying its best to run away but it was no use Josh had his claws dug into the body and felt a metal smell which covered his conscious. 

The prey stopped moving as Josh opened his mouth and the warm pleasure of raw meat. Suddenly he felt guilt as he started to feel more human he looked down and noticed his hands covered in fresh warm blood with a dead body of a man in front of him.Josh felt sick as he threw up blood mixed with raw meat made his mind dizzy as he looked at his hands.

He was about to move away when a loud scream came from behind him.Quickly he turned to see a nurse looking at him like he was a monster.Whimpering he looked around for an escape way turning around he saw a window and jumped towards it before opening it and escaping into the real world.

By the time Sam,Jessica,Chris,Matt,Ashley,Emily and Mike arrived at the source of the screamer there was only a dead body with an open chest with blood around the corpse and a fainted nurse who just woke up.

Chris quickly helped the nurse by asking what happened "T-there w-w-wwas t-this horrifying l-looking h-human b-but i-it d-din't l-look h-human a-at al-l i-it l-looked m-more l-like a d-demon!"replied the nurse after Chris asked what had happened. 

Sam looked around for a sign of Josh but it was quiet before Mike said "Josh could have easily escaped through the window."

Jessica gulped at the scene of the blood and coward behind Chris as Emily said "No way are we looking for that psycho bitch!"Matt turned to Emily and said "Emily you can leave if you want no one is stopping you."Emily looked surprised at her boyfriend before replying" Excuse me?I'am you girlfriend you are supposed to take my side!" Matt sighed "Emily no matter what Josh is still a friend and we are supposed to help a friend."

Emily bit her lip before saying "what about that prank he did to us in mountains?!"

"Josh was not right in the head and we are also partly at fault so I'm helping him.You on the other hand can go if you want."

Emily looked very annoyed at Matt before turning and storming off.Sam turned to Mike "Mike are you sure that Josh wou-shit who am I kidding!Let's go guys!"The gang minus Emily were looking everywhere for Josh but no sign of him.

Sam thought to herself "If I was a half wendigo Josh where would i go?" before laying her eyes on Josh's mansion. Whispering to herself she said "You have got to be kidding me!" Then she quickly grabbed her Iphone and texted everyone to come to Josh's house.

As the gang arrived Mike said "how do we get in?" Matt shrugged and said "We um break in I guess?"

Sam smiled before showing a flashy house key and she said smug "It helps when you are best friends and you get your own house key to the house".

When everyone was inside searching for a sign of Josh.Sam was upstairs looking in the room of where she used to hang out. Sighing she went into Hannah's room and looked around.Everything still looked the same.Looking on the night stand she looked at a picture of her,Beth,Hannah and a annoyed Josh at a park.

She still remembered what happened and how the picture was taken place.

Sam was 15 and so were Beth and Hannah,Josh was 16. They decide to go to the park to have fun and Ms Washington suggested that Josh should tag along if something were to happen.

So they went to the park with a grumpy Josh who was too busy on his phone. She had a huge crush on Josh but didn't tell her best friend Hannah since she didn't want to be the girl who crushes on her best friend's brother so she kept it a secret.

Beth had her camera and asked for everyone to take a picture together and she was surprised that Josh agreed. Later they played hide and seek and went back to the house to talk in Josh's room.

 

Sam quickly stopped day dreaming and thought "why didn't I think of this before!Josh is in his room!"

She quickly went out of Hannah's room and oped up Josh's and what she saw in his room horrified her.

"Josh?!"


	5. A kiss for the Wendigo

The room was pitch dark and Josh was on the ground with visible blood stains and a dead corpse of a squirrel was next to him.He was shivering and clinging his head with his hands and muttering "I'm hungry..."

Sam slowly approached him before softly saying "Josh it's okay please come with me back to the hospital."

Josh looked up and said "Sammy...I-I can't go back I-I'm sorry..."Sam pleaded "Please Josh!The doctors are to find a cure!"

Josh shook his head "Sammy there is no cure..."

Sam looked at Josh "No Josh we have to find a cure..."

Josh looked at Sam hopelessly "Why do you care?!I-i hurt you..."

Sam gulped "Because Josh I-i love you."

Josh looked up at Sam with tears before whispering "So do I"

Sam smiled before Josh hugged her while breathing in her scent and then she started to sob and hug Josh tighter as Josh looked blankly ahead.

Josh felt safe with Sam but felt himself losing control to the wendigo quickly he pushed Sam away and did something that he might regret,he kissed her.

Sam froze in shock before relaxing and that's when their friends barged in.

"sam!Josh!"shouted Chris as he opened the door only to see a half turned wendigo and sam both blushing and looking away from each other.

"Bloody hell!" rasped out Mike as he saw the state of Josh's room.

Matt blinked and looked around the room only to gulp at the dead animal corpses.

Ashley looked uneasy as she and Jessica slowly walked out of the room with the rest following them.

"So...." said Mike awkwardly as he stared at Josh who refused to talk.Sam quickly said "let's go back to the hospital and see if there is a cure ready."

Everyone nodded as Matt said "I-I need to see if Emily would like to come and I have to see if she is okay."

When they arrived at the hospital Josh was cuffed and a blind was forced on him as Chris and Sam were protesting.

"Wait!You can't do that!"Chris and Sam shouted out furiously as the doctor ignored them and took Josh to his room.

As the gang were staring at Josh who wasn't moving an inch the doctor spoke "It seems that Josh is slowly losing his humanity and turning more Wendigo. From the information we have gathered Josh has 2 weeks left before the process of a full turned Wendigo is complete."

Mike looked at Josh before turning to the doctor "is there a cure?"

The doctor sighed before saying the worse news possible "yes there is but we can't get the cure.Only Josh can."

The room was silent as Sam asked "What do you mean doctor?"

The doctor spoke softly "From the research of the blood sample of the wendigo we have discovered that if Josh was to eat and devour a fully wendigo the wendigo inside him would cancel out.Then he would return human" 

"Nononnon!"grasped Jessica and Ashley out as they looked at their boyfriends.

"Jessica..I-I thought about it and I own Josh at least this for what happened to Hannah and Beth..."

Jessica started crying "no Mike I can't loss you!"as she walked forward and hugged him.

Ashley looked at Chris before saying "Chris if you go back there I-i- we are done!"

Chris looked sadly at his girlfriend before saying "Ashley Josh has always been there for me and now it's time for me to be there for him.I'm sorry."

The doctor coughed grabbing the attention the gang.

"The helicopter is ready so decide now."

Mike looked at Chris before nodding and softly pushing Jessica away and walking over to Chris and Sam.

Ashley looked at Chris before shaking her head and running out of the room with Jessica following her.

"Mike and Chris aren't you going to chase them?"Sam asked quietly.

"Nah Matt is here and so is Emily" said Mike as he took out his phone and showed them the message Matt sent to him earlier.

"Are you guys ready?" asked the doctor as he handed each one a gun and a backpack.

The three looked at each other before nodded.


	6. Josh No Wendigo

When the four arrived at the mountains Josh was shivering "guys do we really have to go back here!?"

Mike turned to Josh "Well yes if you want to stay human so you can take Sam to the 'bone zone'."

Josh and Sam both blushed as Chris said "guys I heard something!"

The three drove down and hid under the old tree branch as growling and snaring could be heard.

Mike's eyes widen as he turned to Sam and Chris "don't shot!Trust me on this!"

Chris and Sam looked disbelieved as Josh peeked out of the tree branch only to be forcefully pulled back by Chris.

Mike slowly stood up and blinked before saying softly "It is you...Wolfie!"

The wolf froze before barking and running towards Mike and licking him.

The atmosphere was warm before everyone heard a loud Wendigo screech.

The wolf turned towards the sound barking and howling angrily as Sam,Chris and Mike grabbed their gun.

...............................................................................................................................................................

The wendigo roared as it launched towards Sam.

"shit!!"Sam shouted out as the gun shot missed.

The wendigo had Sam pinned down and was about to rip off her head as Josh jumped on top of the monster and began ripping off its flesh.

The wendigo turned and launched at Mike only to be stopped by Wolfie who growled and bared its fangs at the monster.

Turing for its last target it launched towards Chris just as Josh slashed its head off and the body tumbled onto the ground.

Josh looked at the rest "So I uh have to eat this?"

Chris nodded before saying "we will be going there so we don't have to see um you eating that."

Before Chris walked towards the rest he said "Josh think about the bone zone with Sam".before winking and walked toward Sam and Mike who quickly walked towards the old map and began admiring it like it was the best damn sign ever.

Josh gulped before saying "I swear I'm turning a vegetarian after this..."

...............................................................................................................................................................

After Josh ate the wendigo corpse he felt drowsy and fell asleep.

When he woke up he was in a hospital bed and felt more human then ever.

Quickly he turned towards the mirror and smiled.

His mouth was no longer shaped like a wendigo nor was his eyes milky anymore.

He was still happily admiring his face when the door opened and Mike,Chris,Sam and Matt came in.

Smiling Josh faced them as the launched towards him and gave him a hug.

Josh turned to Chris "I'm sorry bro about Ashley.."

Chris smiled "It's fine we are back together again."

Josh nodded as Emily walked in "Josh I'm sorry for the way I acted and I'm so sorry for Hannah and Beth.."

Josh smiled before saying "It's the past and I'm sorry as well for...the prank..you guys."

Jessica and Ashley came later as Josh was allowed to leave.

...............................................................................................................................................................

 

Everyone was at the Washington house and having a fun party. Wolfie came with them from the mountains and was asleep in his dog bed.

Emily and Matt were so drunk they were making out for more than a hour.

Mike and Jessica had mysteriously disappeared.

Chris and Ashley were already asleep on the couch.

Sam was outside with Josh "So Josh how are you feeling?"Josh smiled "I feel alive and about that kiss..I meant it."

Sam turned to face Josh before whispering "So did I when I said I loved you."

Josh smiled before Sam kissed him.The two stayed outside for a few minutes before Sam whispered "So Josh when were you planning on taking me to the bone zone?"

Josh grew red before stuttering "You want to now?"

Sam smiled "Why not?" before both of them hurried back inside to Josh's room.

The end


	7. The wendigo Bonus

Sam was now on her last year of collage when she got a message from Josh:

FROM:Josh 

TO:Sam

Hey Sam,

I have some awesome news!I finally finished my film!I wanted to see you so badly I have arranged a train ticket to come meet you.I will met you at the park closes to the Washington mansion.

loves,

Your boyfriend Josh Washington.

 

Sam smiled happily before closing her phone and walking to her bike before ridding to the park where Josh was waiting for her.

When she arrived she parked her bike near the big oak tree and sat on the bench waiting for Josh before "BOO!"

Sam jumped as Josh had his hands Sam's shoulder and was laughing loudly as Sam looked furiously at him.

"Josh!Don't scare me like that!"

Josh was still laughing "I couldn't help myself!You sitting there peacefully, it was a glories chance!"

Sam sighed before saying "So Josh how did your movie go?"

Josh smiled before saying "Nah we will talk about that later but now we have a dinner to catch!"

Sam looked startled "wait I haven't dressed up for this!"

Josh winked "No matter what you wear!It's fine even though I wouldn't mind you naked..." Sam playfully slapped Josh on the shoulder as he laughed.

 

After eating dinner Josh and Sam were walking in the park at night.

Suddenly Josh turned to Sam and went on one knee with a beautiful diamond ring in his hand and said "Sam I know we had some rough times and awesome times and i love you so much..Will you marry me?"

Sam smiled before saying "YES!" and kissed him as he put the ring around her finger.

In the bushes Mike,Chris,Ashley,Matt,Emily and Jessica were spying on them before Chris yelled out "YES!JOSH NOW TAKE HER TO THE BONE ZONE AGAIN!"

Everyone turned to look at Chris even Sam and Josh before Ashely said "Josh has been rubbing off you Chris..."

The end of the story Time is precious!


End file.
